With Love
by MattieE.Williams
Summary: Matthew finds a pink letter in his locker, which leads to finding the love of his life, Francis. The sad thing is... Francis has been called to war... Warning Hard Yaoi!


Ok this is My SECOND one shot… and yes I'm going to keep count w This is for a reviewer from my last oneshot… Um… Ohmygilbert? Or Daniel? Either one and he or she ((Sorry ^~^)) said I should make a Franada oneshot. Now as the good, awesome, heroic (GET ON WITH IT!) Oh! Yes, Yes. As I was saying I am going to make your wish come true w Enjoy your Franada Daniel!

With Loves,

Mattie

-With Love-

I open my locker to see an elegant pink envelope flutter onto the floor. I crouch down to pick up its fragile form and look the front.

_To__Matthieu_~

I turn it around and rip open the paper cover and pull out a folded piece of paper. I unfold the paper slowly, thinking it would rip if I did, and look at the note blankly.

_Dear Matthieu,_

_I have loved you from afar for many months, years even._

_I think it is time I confess my love to you, for you are a gentile _

_Flower that needs eternal love and protection. I wish for you _

_To meet me by the willow tree, behind the school after school,_

_For I will be waiting for you._

_With love,_

Votre Admirateur

'So some does notice me?' I think happily to myself.

"Dude! What's wrong? Your crying!" my best friend Alfred yells as he runs up to me.

I hiccup out the words slowly, "Someone ~hic~ notices ~hic~ me!" and I grab Alfred into a big hug.

"Bro, it's ok," he gasps and I tighten the embrace, "Dude ~gasp~ I need air!"

"Oh sorry," I apologize quickly, and let go of Alfred. He snatches the note out of my hand and reads it as I try to fight and get it back. (Which is flailing my arms and whining) All he does in resistance is uses one of his long arms to keep me back as he reads it. I can see his eyes move left and right as he reads.

Finally he laughs and gives me back the note. I grab it and hold it close to my chest.

"Haha! That's sounds like my cousin Francis and it looks like his writing too!" He laughs even more. "Well good luck ~giggle~ with him. You'll sure have a handful if you accept," and he walks away, laughing.

I look at him confused and then look at the crumpled up note. I smile again and stuff the note in my pocket and run to class.

…

_Ring~__Ring~_the final bell of the day rings throughout the school. I race out of History class and to my locker and practically throw my books in and grab my backpack. I race through the hall—bumping into people every so often—and burst through the school doors, onto campus.

I race around school to the willow tree I normally go to read and do my homework. 'I never knew other people go there,' I think softly to myself as my run turns into a jog. Slowly the figure of the tree immerges into my view. The branches hanging low and sad as the normally do. I stand there looking at the tree, trying to spot any forms of the person who wrote me the note.

I walk forward and place down my backpack. I rub my hand down the rough bark of the tree, till I feel a hand on my shoulder. I whip around to see a boy standing there. His hair wavy and long like mine, his eyes a clear blue, and has a bit of stubble on his chin. He smiles.

"I knew you would come, mon amour," he chuckles and leans in to peck his lips on mine. He pulls away and I lift my hand to touch my lips. 'He kissed me… He really did…' I smile and feel my eyes start to sting out of happiness. I hug the man and bury my face in his chest. He places his hands on my back and chuckles. It's love at first sight.

3 weeks later…

His name is Francis, Alfred's wonderful cousin, and my new lover. It was all happy and love till a letter came in the mail for Francis.

"What does it say?" I ask Francis and I kiss him, trying to make his concerned look fade away into his normally happy and lovely smile, but he still looks upset.

He looks away, tears rolling down his face, "It says I have to go back to France and help fight in a war… seems France and Britain are in another war and I was called to serve."

I look at him in horror—my eyes stinging from holding back the tears. 'F-Francis is going to w-war,' I think sadly. Tears roll down my eyes think of Francis going to war… possibly even dying, but what upsets me even more is… I might never see him again.

Francis looks at me putting his hand on my cheek, using his thumb to wipe away my salty tears and forcibly pulls a smile on his face, "I'll be back. I promise… I leave tomorrow morning, so we still have the night to say goodbye."

I look at him and nod my head. He smiles and kisses me deeply. His tongue glides across my mouth, wanting entrance. I quickly open my mouth for him and our tongues dance a dance only we will know.

We pull away to breathe heavily. We look at each other with lust. Francis whispers into my ear, "Let's take this to my room." I nod and Francis scoops me up in one fluent motion—bridal style.

We enter into his room and I see his canopy, king-sized bed. Francis places me on the soft, cushiony bed and straddles me. He leans in to kiss me again and I meet him half-way. He moves his hands through my hair, tangling them in my wavy curls as I move my hands up and down his chest. We pull away to breathe. I move my hands to unbutton his shirt, fiddling with the shiny disk. Meanwhile, Francis unbuttons my pants, pulling them down with a few tugs. Francis shrugs off his shirt and I kick off my pants—both falling to the floor, unwanted.

"Mon amour, you're so beautiful," Francis whispers into my ear, "Show me more of you," and he begins to lick and suck on the crook of neck, causing me to moan in pleasure.

"I-I will… but these have to go…" I whisper as I tug on his jeans and smile softly.

"Ok… but you need to help me…" He smiles as he sucks on that one spot that makes my breath hitch. I unhook the button of his jeans and tug on them more. Francis rocks his hips side to side—helping me pull them down faster. Soon they pass the crook of his knees and off his body, joining the other articles of clothing littering the floor.

"Ok now for your shirt," Francis chuckles and I rise my arms above my head as he pulls my shirt up and over my head. Now where both only in boxers, both of us gazing at each other with a soft gazes, wanting more. Francis pulls back into a passionate kiss as he pulls on my boxers in one swift motion, releasing my erection.

I moan as he stares for a split second and tug on his boxers. He smiles and puts his hand on mine, helping me get what I want. As his boxers come down, his cock springs out, and I giggle silently. Now fully nude the fun begins.

Francis takes no time to play with me as he licks at my nipple, causing me to moan at the touch of his warm tongue sliding over the bud. I scream quietly as he playfully nips at it and begins to suck. Soon he loses interest with that one and moves to give the other nipple the same treatment. I tangle my hands in his golden hair as he continues teasing me, causing more and more pleasure. He moves one of his hand down and playfully tickles and teases my cock.

Soon I can't take it anymore, "S-stop teasing m-me…"

He smiles and raises his head from the budded nipple and kisses me lightly. "I will… But all you have to do is _beg_ for it."

My face flares and I moan at his sexy voice, "P-please fuck me… F-Francis please," I moan wanting him in me.

"Oh, mon amour, you can do better."

"P-please fuck me… I want you so bad… fuck me please…"

He smiles crookedly and kisses me, "As you wish, mon ange."

He takes two of his fingers and holds them in front of my face. I open my mouth and take them in, sucking on them and coating them in my own saliva. When Francis thinks there thickly coated, he pulls his fingers out of my mouth and lift my legs over his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" He whispers. I nod my head and ready myself by closing my eyes. He nods back and pushes in his pointer finger in. I moan in pain but it fades away when Francis shushes me.

"Relax, mon amour… you're so tight… relax and it will get better… I promise," he whispers soothingly. I nod and try to loosen up. He smirks and puts in his other finger and makes a scissoring motion with them, opening me up for something bigger. Then he pumps them in and out—preparing me for what's about to come. Then he hits that one spot.

"R-right there!" I scream and arch my back as he hits that spot again.

He smirks and whispers into my ear, "Right there, eh?" He pumps faster and I scream in pleasure.

Suddenly he withdraws his fingers and licks them. I whine at the lost feeling of his fingers but he puts one finger over my mouth, "Don't worry, it'll get better, my angel."

"P-put it in me… I want you… N-no… I n-need you," I moan, forcing a smile.

"Ok, mon amour," He smiles and plants a light kiss on my forehead. He reaches over to his nightstand next to his bed and opens the top drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. He squeezes some out on his hand and slathers it thickly on his erection. He adjust himself to make it more comfortable on the both of us and lines himself up. Soon I can feel him push in deeply…

"AHH~" I scream in pain and pleasure as he pushes in, shaking my head from side to side. He shushes me and creases my cheek with his free hand and the other grabbing my own hard member gently. Tears starts to form in my tear ducts and spill out, but Francis was quick to wipe them away by licking them up. "Y-you can move now," is all I say to him smiling.

He gives me a sad smile but nods and pulls out slowly and thrust back in. I scream in pleasure as he grunts in lovely concentration, looking for that one spot again. He continues going faster and faster each time. He hits my prostate and I throw my head back in absolute pleasure, closing my eyes tightly and screaming lovingly as tears roll softly.

"Right there?" he asks softly and seductively, turning me on more (if that's even possible).

"Y-yes- AHH~ right ~gasp~ there…" I moan and look into his loving blue eyes.

"Okay… anything for you… but answer me this."

"Y-y-yes Francis?" I stutter and moan loudly as he rams into my prostate.

"Will you always be mine?" he asks softly, "If I come back alive… will you marry me?"

I look at him as more tears fill my eyes. 'He just ask me to marry me?' I nod and say, "Yes, Francis… I-I will… I won't love anyone else but you… I-I… I do."

His eyes start to tear up as he thrust faster and faster into me, "I-I love you Matthieu."

"I love you to Francis… but I'm about to come…" I moan softly to him.

"That's okay… go ahead… show me how beautiful you are," and he kisses me passionately and thrust one last time and I come all over both of our chest and the bed. Not too long after that Francis comes and fills me with his cum. He collapse on me and pulls slowly out of me, breathing heavily.

He rolls off of me and on to the empty space of bed next to me. He looks at me with his lovely sapphire eyes that are filled with tears, smiling. I turn to him and curl up next to him.

"Please don't leave me…" I whisper to him, sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry but I have to… I don't want to leave you either…" he whispers softly as he strokes my hair.

"Then promise me you'll come back… promise you won't die," I sob out and hold him tight.

He sobs quietly with me but whispers out, "I promise Matthieu… I promise to come back and marry you and even start a life with you… I promise on my life that I will come back for you," and he kisses me passionately, and pulls the covers over us and wraps his arm around me. I snuggle my head under his chin and close my eyes into sleep.

…

Now three years have passed since that night. Every day I pray for Francis to come back to me. In that three years I graduate high-school, I get a job as a restaurant owner and open a restaurant called "L'églantine" or "The Wild Rose" what Francis and I have dreamed on doing together.

Every month since that day I have been getting letters from Francis, telling me of news from France, but for the last two months, I haven't gotten any letters from my beloved.

I look at the ring on my left hand and sigh as a tear runs down my face. Oh god how I miss him. I stop doing the dishes in my house I bought two years ago and fall to the ground crying. Today is the three year anniversary of when we met.

After five minutes of staring at the ground—watching my tears fall onto the tile—I decide to check the mail, probably in false hope that my love has written to me.

I reach the mail box and open it slowly and a pink envelope flutters down to the ground. I quickly reach down to grab it and rip it open carefully as I did all those years ago. I open the delicate letter and tears flow down my eyes in happiness.

I run to my car and start it. I pull out of my driveway fast and head to my old high-school. The letter still clutched in my hand as I drive down the road smiling.

Soon I pull into the empty parking-lot of the high-school and I hop out of the car. I run for dear-life to the tree on which we first met. The willow tree is in my view and I stop and examine the tree. I walk slowly up to the tree and drop the pink letter. I lift my hand to stroke the rough bark as I did on the day I met the love of my life. I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and I smile as I turn around slowly to see Francis standing there, arm in a sling, smiling. More tears well in my eyes and I see tears well in his. He pecks me on the lips and I throw myself into his arms.

The letter sits at the base of the tree, open, saying:

_Dear Matthieu,_

_I have loved you from afar for many months, years even._

_I love you with all my heart and wish for you to join me in _

_My life forever. This I am sure of, for you are my gentile _

_Flower that needs my eternal love and protection. I wish for you _

_To meet me by the willow tree, behind the school,_

_For I will be waiting for you, just like that very day._

_With love,_

Votre Amour

"Happy anniversary Matthieu. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too… Promise you won't ever leave me again?"

"Promise."

A/N: Oh my god I cried when I wrote this T^T I hope you like it and hope you review… *cries loudly* Poor Matthew \(TToTT)/


End file.
